Locked Out
by LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest
Summary: Another oneshot. Lucifer and Nero get locked out of the house and blah blah.


Another oneshot drabble thing. Not really sure what to call it. Anyways I gave Luna and Dante a little time to themselves now it's Nero and Lucy's turn. I'm not 100% sure how old Nero is but, he's going to be 23 in my story...I like that age.

I do not own Devil May Cry or Nero or anything really. Onward with the story!

"_Then they asked what went wrong. When you never had it right._"

{Start}

Lucy was exiting the convient store when her soft eyes landed on a messy patch of snow white hair. Her orbs widened as she moved toward the man. His back was to her but, she could tell from his stance,this was the younger devil hunter.

"Nero?" She called out and he turned around, his eyes immediately saw her.

"Oh Lucy" he smiled at the woman. "what are you doing here? Where's Dante?"

"On a job, wrecking half the city, you know...the usual." She shrugged her shoulders. Nero laughed lightly.

"I'm heading back to the shop, I can escort you." He held out his hand and Lucy slapped it playfully.

"Now now I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Nero adjusted the sling over his right arm.

"Just trying to be a gentleman."

{At the shop}

Lucy walked up the steps first and pushed the double doors.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. "It's locked."

Nero ran up beside her. "Dante never locks the doors...even at night." He kicked the door lightly. "Damn."

"Wait is Luna inside?" Nero shook his head.

"No she went out."

"What? She should be a hermit and never leave." Lucy smacked her forehead against the door.

"Why would she be a hermit?" He asked the woman.

"So if we ever get locked out then she would be here to open the door and let us in."

"I'll just call her okay?" He reached in his pocket for his phone. "Or not...I think I left my phone inside the shop." Lucy darkly turned to look at the young man.

"Really?"

"Where's your phone?"

"Dante has it."

"Why?"

"He claims a demon ate his."

"Oh."

Nero dropped to the top step. Lucy followed suit.

"I guess we wait." She broke the silence.

"You know at least it's a beautiful day..." He looked up as a rain drop hit his head.

"Nero." said Lucy.

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

Nero sighed deeply as the rain began to pour. Lucy sat beside him under the small awning.

"This really sucks." She hissed. "I hate quiet let's talk."

"About what?" Nero leaned against the door.

"Anything. What did you eat for breakfast? What's your favorite color?" Lucy was desperate for conversation.

"I had pancakes and green." He looked up to the crack in their delicate shelter. Water was dripping into a puddle at his feet.

"Green? Really?" She questioned him. "I thought it was blue."

"Who told you that?"

"No one...it's just I see you wearing a lot of blue."

"You mean like blue jeans?" He snarked.

Lucy realized how stupid her comment had sounded and she rolled her eyes at him. "Let's talk about something else. How are you and Luna?"

Nero glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You know we all live together so I'm pretty sure there's not much I could tell you that you don't already know."

Lucy sighed and slapped his knee. "Shut up and humor me. I'm cold. It's raining. Talk to me."

Nero pulled off his jacket and threw it over her slender shoulders. "What do you want to talk about?" She smiled at his kindness.

"You seem so bothered the past few weeks. What's on your mind?" She pulled the coat tighter around her as the wind started to blow. Rain sprinkled in on them as Nero finally spoke again.

"I feel like 23 is the worst mistake I've ever made."

"What?" Lucy half laughed. "What does that mean?"

"I thought the older I got the smarter I'd be" He paused for a moment then continued "but, I still feel like I don't know anything. It's like my body keeps aging but, my mind can't catch up." Lucy's eyes darted to his somber expression. "Sometimes Luna tells me I'm just overthinking life."

"Maybe she's right. Maybe you need to take a step back and realize that life isn't always what it's suppose to be but, it is what it is." She tucked her knees into her chest and rested her head on them.

"I've never really thought of it that way. I just assumed Luna was an insane woman speaking in riddles." They both laughed and Lucy placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"She is" Her voice became serious. "but, she's also smarter than she looks...actually too smart for her own good." Nero nodded his head in agreement.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"What about me?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Everything." she breathed deeply and held her head up. "I'm worried."

"About what?" Nero looked back up to the awning and water splashed his face. He wiped it off and Lucy smiled.

"I'm worried about Dante, he can be so reckless sometimes. I'm worried about Luna, she's too headstrong. And I'm worried about you Nero." He pursed his lips and chuckled.

"You're worried about me? I can understand Dante and Luna but, me? I never do anything stupid."

"And that's exactly why I'm worried. You have a lot of stupid moments built up and I'm afraid they're all going to burst at one moment and you'll do something dangerous." Her logic made no sense but, then again neither did anything in life. Who was he to question her idea of life when he didn't even have one of his own.

"What if I promise to do something completely stupid once a week so I don't explode from stupidity?" Lucy snickered and punched him playfully.

"Okay it's a deal. Shake on it?" She held out her hand and he took it in his own.

The rain had stopped as they heard a car engine roar.

"Dante." Lucy stood up and walked down the steps to the red Chevelle. The white haired man stepped out and eyed her.

"What's going on?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"We're locked out." She answered meekly.

"Why didn't you use the spare key that's under the steps?"

"Umm" Nero shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I think I've done my one stupid time for this week." Lucy laughed loudly and Dante stood confused at the young man.

"I think I missed something."

{End}

I'm having a little trouble writing chapter 4 for my "Where the lines overlap" so I decided to throw this out there and buy myself some time.

Reviews if you please? I think I got all the grammar mistakes but, if you see any then just point them out to me so I can fix them.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
